


Julkeudesta

by piccadillyblues



Series: Kaksi kukkoa tunkiolla [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Hups, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content, mee täysil tai mee kotiin sitte vaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Rahikainen huokaa mielihyvästä, mutta Lammio näkee vain mairean hymyn ja raivostuttavan laskelmoivan katseen, jonka haluaa saada piiloon./Lammio on päättänyt näpäyttää Rahikaista hitaamman kautta.





	Julkeudesta

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tällä ei tehdä rahaa, hahmot Väinö Linnan.

Se helvetin virne. Ja se katse. Itsevarma röyhkeys, jota ei murra mikään, ei kukaan.

Tekivät he mitä tahansa, Rahikaisella on jatkuvasti kasvoillaan julkea ilme, joka saa Lammion kihisemään raivosta. Helvetti, jopa silloin kun Lammio on niin syvällä Rahikaisen kurkussa ettei ilmeily oikein luonnistu, ja vaikka Lammio tukistaisi häntä turhankin lujaa, välkkyy hänen katseensa voitonriemuisena ja ylimielisenä kohti Lammiota. Siitä katseesta näkee, että Rahikainen tietää mitä tekee ja mihin kuntoon pystyy Lammion saamaan, ja että hän tietää Lammion vihaavan sitä mutta haluavan vielä enemmän.

Seksi on aina helvetin hyvää heille molemmille, jättää raukean olon ja horjuvat jalat, mutta joka kerta se on myös kuin kilpailua, yritystä murtaa toisen rautainen itsehillintä ja saada tämä menettämään kontrolli, ja sen pelin Rahikainen poikkeuksetta tuntuu voittavan. Ei Rahikainenkaan omaa mielihyväänsä piilota tai teeskentele, mutta koskaan hän ei ole myöskään kadottanut itseään nautintoon niin kuin Lammio. Se on se vinoon hymyyn kiertyvä suupieli ja pilke hänen silmäkulmassaan, jota ei sumenna mikään kämmenenjälki pakaralla tai siemenneste kasvoilla. Hän antaa Lammion tehdä mitä vain, antaa käyttää ja nöyryyttääkin itseään tavoilla, joilla Lammio ei aikaisemmin ole kuvitellutkaan haluavansa kohdella seksikumppania, ja joka kerta – joka perkeleen kerta – hän aktin jälkeen katsoo Lammiota silmiin niin häpeämättä, että Lammio punastuu. Virnistää noustessaan ja yskiessään kurkkuaan auki, huojuu suihkuun ja jättää Lammion sänkyyn kiroamaan sekä itseään että häntä.

Se sama virne Rahikaisella on nytkin, kun hän antaa sitoa ranteensa selkänsä taa. Toinen kulma hänellä kohosi Lammion esittäessä ideansa, mutta tämän tarjotessa mahdollisuuden lopettaa hän pudisti heti päätään. Rahikaiseen luontoon ei kuulu perääntyä, kun tiedossa on mahdollisuus saada. Ei hän yleensä mielellään rajoita liikkumistaan näin paljon, mutta hän on utelias, ja hän luottaa Lammioon. Heidän välinsä saattavat muuten olla kireät ja ainakin kuudella eri tavalla ongelmalliset, mutta seksin suhteen heillä on toisiinsa syvä, molemminpuolinen luottamus, eikä kummallakaan ole mitään syytä rikkoa sitä.

”Mihinkä mie tästä mänisin”, hän nauraa Lammion pitäessä häntä tiukasti aloillaan hajareisin hänen päällään istuen. Hänen äänensä on vähän tavallista matalampi ja karheampi, niin kuin se kiihottuneena on, ja hän yrittää puskea lantiollaan Lammiota vasten. Kummallakin on vielä bokserit jalassa. Lammio vastaa vaistomaisesti Rahikaisen liikkeeseen, puskee ja puree huultaan kalujen hangatessa kankaan läpi.

Rahikainen huokaa mielihyvästä, mutta Lammio näkee vain mairean hymyn ja raivostuttavan laskelmoivan katseen, jonka haluaa saada piiloon. Hän kopeloi yöpöydän laatikkoa ja löytää toisen liinan, jonka levittää Rahikaisen näkyville. Hänen tarvitsee vain kallistaa päätään kysyvästi, Rahikainen tajuaa kyllä. Hänen virneensä leviää entisestään, ja hän antaa luvan nyökkäämällä kerran. Lammio nyökkää takaisin ja sitoo hänen silmänsä. Kun hän kiristää solmua, Rahikainen nykäisee ranteitaan vaistomaisesti.

”Sattuuko?”

”Ei.”

”Näetkö mitään?”

”En.” Rahikainen hymyilee edelleen, mutta hänen hengityksensä on kiihtynyt hiukan. Lammio silittää hänen kaulansa sivua tavalla, jonka toivoo olevan rauhoittava, nousee sitten varoen hänen sylistään ja riisuu bokserinsa, laskee sormensa Rahikaisen vyötärönauhalle.

”Käske lopettamaan, jos tuntuu pahalta.”

Rahikainen vain nauraa, ja siinä on taas jotain niin itsevarmaa ja röyhkeää, että hetken Lammio harkitsee vakavasti, improvisoisiko hänelle jostain vielä suukapulankin. Sitä hän ei kuitenkaan tee. Hän ei sano mitään. Hipaisee vain hänen vartaloaan sormenpäillä sieltä täältä niin kevyesti, että Rahikaisen iho nousee kosketusten mukana kananlihalle. Kun Lammio riisuu hänet viimeisestä vaatekappaleestaan, hän nostaa avuliaasti lantiotaan. Lammion suupieltä nykii, ja hän suo hiukan hivelevää kosketusta kalullekin, sen verran että Rahikainen kiemurtelee ja yrittää puskea tunnetta lisää.

Hetken hän jatkaa hyväilyä tarttumatta kuitenkaan milloinkaan kunnolla, puristamatta lainkaan. Sitten hän liu’uttaa kätensä pois, Rahikaisen reittä silittämään, ja tämän huulilta karkaa turhautunut ähkäisy. Ranteet nykivät taas siteitään vastaan.

”Kaikki kunnossa?” Lammio kysyy viattomalla äänellä. Rahikaisen ilmeestä on puolet kasvoista peittävän liinan takia paha ottaa kunnolla selvää, mutta ei hän tuskaiselta näytä. Turhautuneelta kyllä, mutta se nyt on hänelle aivan oikein. Rahikaisen suu on raollaan ja sen kautta käyvä hengitys epätasaista, ja hänen kurkustaan karkaa epäselvä, kiihtynyt ynähdys Lammion suodessa taas hiukan huomiota sinne, missä sitä eniten kaivataan.

Lammio kumartuu Rahikaisen ylle, väistää kosketusta hapuilevat huulet ja painaa helliä suudelmia hänen poskelleen, suupieleen, leualle, kaulalle. Hänen kalunsa painuu Rahikaisen reittä vasten, hänen kaluaan vasten, ja Rahikainen voihkaisee, puskee Lammiota kohti ja tempoo taas turhaan käsiään. Sätkii hänen allaan niin paljon, että Lammion on painettava hänen olkapäänsä patjaan.

”Olehan kunnolla.”

”Elä kiusaa”, Rahikainen henkäisee. Hänen äänensä on ohut, kiihkeä, särkynyt, niin kuin se ei koskaan ole Lammion sängyssä ollut. Lammio hymyilee voitonriemuisesti, muttei anna sen kuulua puheessaan.

”No oletko kunnolla?”

Rahikainen nyökkää nopeasti – _hätäisesti_ , suorastaan – ja päästää väräjävän huokauksen, kun Lammio hellittää hänen olkapäistään. Hän nojaa niin lähelle Lammion kämmentä kuin vain saattaa, kun tämä silittää hänen kuumaa poskeaan. Kun Lammio nyt painaa huulensa Rahikaisen suulle, vastaa hän suudelmaan kärsimättömällä voimalla ja voihkaisee, kun Lammio taas liu’uttaa käden hänen jalkojensa väliin koskettamaan yhtä kevyesti kuin hetkeä aiemmin, levittämään paria karannutta touhutippaa peukalollaan.

”Elä kiusaa”, Rahikainen voihkaisee toistamiseen. Hän ei tunnu oikein kykenevän muodostamaan kunnollisia lauseita, ja Lammio on enemmän kuin tyytyväinen. Hänhän on tehnyt tuskin mitään. Helvetti, tämä olisi pitänyt tehdä jo aikoja sitten.

”En minä kiusaa”, Lammio kuiskaa Rahikaisen korvaan. Painaa lisää pehmeitä suudelmia korvan juureen ja leukaluulle, hyssyttelee hiljaa, kun Rahikainen taas koettaa reuhtoa. Hän asettuukin, mutta päästää sanattoman, turhautuneen valituksen.

Lammio jättää Rahikaisen härnäämisen pian, mutta lähinnä siksi, että alkaa itsekin olla jo melko tuskainen. Hän kaivaa liukasteen lakanan laskosten välistä, puristaa sitä sormilleen ja alkaa lämmitellä Rahikaista kaikessa rauhassa. Tämä säpsähtää ensimmäistä kosketusta, mutta nyökkää Lammion kysyessä, onko kaikki hyvin. Lammio siis jatkaa, ja Rahikainen rentouttaa itseään parhaansa mukaan. Hän on tehnyt tätä aikaisemminkin, mutta ei aivan hetkeen eikä Lammion kanssa, eikä milloinkaan näin kokonaan toisen armoilla.

Lammio lisää toisen sormen ja hetken kuluttua kolmannen, hyväillen toisella kädellään reittä ja lonkkaa. Rahikaiselta karkaa hengästynyt vaikerrus, kun sormet hänen sisällään silittävät eturauhasta samalla, kun Lammio tarttuu kalun tyveen, nuolaisee uudet terskalle valuneet touhutipat ja kumartuu sitten ottamaan hänet kunnolla suuhunsa. Rahikaisen pää heittelee puolelta toiselle, kantapäät kaivautuvat patjaan. Selkä nousee kaarelle, kun hän vaistomaisesti riuhtoo käsiään.

”Henrik – Henrik, mie – ”

Lammio vetää sormensa ulos ja nousee kauemmas. Rahikainen parahtaa turhautuneena, ja hän hymyilee voitonriemuisesti. Hän liukastaa itsensä ja työntyy hitaasti Rahikaiseen, joka haukkoo henkeä ja vastaa työntöön niin paljon kuin voi. Rahikaisen vartalolla kiiltää ohut hikikerros, poskien puna on levinnyt kaulalle ja rintakehällekin. Käsivarsien lihakset nykivät jatkuvasti, kun hän tempoo siteitään, yrittämättä kuitenkaan oikeasti irrottaa itseään. Lammio työntyy pohjaan asti ja kumartuu pyyhkäisemään hiuksia kostealta otsalta, suutelemaan punaisiksi purtuja huulia.

”H-henrik”, Rahikainen sopertaa hiljaa, ja melkein nyyhkäisee, kun Lammio nostaa hänen jalkansa hartioilleen. Hän suutelee Rahikaista, ja tämä vastaa niin ahnaasti, että hänen suunnitelmansa aloittaa hitaasti ja varovaisesti unohtuu jonnekin matkan varrelle.

Hän panee Rahikaista rajusti ja nopeasti, melkein vihaisesti, eikä Rahikaisella ainakaan näytä olevan valittamisen aihetta. Hän ei enää pysty pysymään hiljaa, ja vaikkei hänen särkyneestä, hengästyneestä vaikerruksestaan pysty enää erottamaan kunnolla edes yksittäisiä sanoja, on se niin rehellisen _anovaa_ , ettei Lammio kestä. Hän siirtää Rahikaisen jalkoja parempaan asentoon ja muuttaa samalla työntöjensä kulmaa niin, että osuu eturauhaseen juuri oikealla tavalla. Rahikaisen selkä kaareutuu taas ylös patjasta hänen reuhtoessaan itseään, ja Lammion kynnet kaivautuvat syvälle hänen ihoonsa pitäessään häntä aloillaan. Rahikainen laukeaa rajusti vatsalleen ja Lammion päälle, ja puolenkymmenen terävän, voimakkaan työnnön jälkeen Lammiokin valittaa ääneen tullessaan Rahikaisen sisään.

Rahikainen keplottelee tärisevät jalkansa Lammion harteilta, kun tämä vajoaa kyynärpäidensä varaan tasaamaan hengitystään.

”Henrik”, hänen äänensä on käheä ja hiljainen, ja Lammio voisi kuunnella sitä sellaisena aina, ”viihtisitsie…?”

Lammio säpsähtää maan pinnalle ja nyökkää nopeasti tajutessaan, että Rahikaisen kädet ja näkö ovat edelleen pois pelistä.

”Totta kai. Anteeksi.”

Hän vetäytyy varovasti ulos Rahikaisesta ja ohjaa hänet lempeästi kyljelleen, jotta pystyy avaamaan ranteita sitovan liinan. Siihen menee hetki, sillä Rahikainen on rimpuillessaan ja kiemurrellessaan kiskonut solmun tiukalle, mutta lopulta hän saa sen auki. Hän irvistää ranteiden punoittaville jäljille, mutta keskittyy sitten silmiä peittävän liinan avaamiseen, joka on huomattavasti helpompi irrotettava. Laskettuaan molemmat liinat yöpöydälle ja napattuaan kosteuspyyhepaketin sängyn puolelle Lammio auttaa Rahikaisen takaisin selälleen, käy itse kyljelleen hänen viereensä ja hengähtää. Hän silittää Rahikaisen hiuksia ja poskea, ja tämä nojaa kosketukseen käpertyen hänen kainaloonsa.

”Mikä olo?” Lammio kysyy hiljaa. Rahikainen hymyilee hänelle, ja hänen rinnassaan muljahtaa. Hymy on pehmeydessään niin erilainen kuin yksikään Rahikaisen hänelle tähän asti suoma hymy. Rahikainen näyttää melkein aralta.

”Vähän kässiin ottaa”, hän vastaa. Ääni lohkeaa puolimatkassa kuiskaukseksi. Lammio painaa huulensa hänen ohimolleen, kuljettaa sormenpäitään Rahikaisen rinnan päällä lepäävän vasemman käden ranteella. Iho ei onneksi ole rikki, mutta painaumajäljet ja punoitus näyttävät ilkeiltä.

”Voin laittaa niihin rasvaa. Ei niille oikein muuta pysty”, hän toteaa. ”Olisit ollut rimpuilematta.”

Rahikainen tuhahtaa naurusta ja nojautuu suutelemaan häntä. Se on hyvin pehmeä ja hellä kosketus, ja sellaisena Rahikaiselta varsin harvinainen ele. Hän hymyilee taas jotenkin arasti, silmät vielä vähän sirrillään äskeisen pimeyden jäljiltä, ja katsoo niin lämpimästi ettei Lammio oikein tiedä miten olla. Niinpä hän keskittyy siivoilemaan heidän molempien pahimpia hikiä ja spermatahroja kosteuspyyhkeisiin. Rahikainen irvistää vähän viileää tunnetta, mutta seuraa muuten Lammion puuhia raukean näköisenä. Käpertyy sitten haukotellen takaisin hänen syliinsä ja sulkee silmänsä, ja vaikka Lammion oikeastaan tekisi mieli käydä vielä suihkussa pesemässä kuivuneen hien ja kosteuspyyhkeiden jättämä nihkeys pois, ei hän henno enää liikkua kuin sen verran, että vetää peiton heidän päälleen.

Tietenkään ilta ei lopulta muuta heidän välejään paljoakaan, ei vie Rahikaisen röyhkeää katsetta ja omahyväistä virnettä koskaan kokonaan pois, eikä Lammion kärsimättömyyttä ja ärtymystä. Mutta yhtä hyvä syy se Lammiolle on päästää Rahikainen jatkossakin hänen sänkyynsä kuin mikä tahansa muukin.

**Author's Note:**

> oon tumblrin puolella @violasmirabiles, että tulkaa vaikka jutteleen tai jotain!


End file.
